fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rikuya
'Welcome ! ' Hi, welcome to the ScatteredHope! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Sakurai page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 03:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ScatteredHope (talk) 03:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Magic Council Hi there. Welcome to the wiki, first off! Hope you have a great time here. However, I'm sorry, I'll have to decline your request. You see, that Magic Council page is for my own personal storyline (see here), and therefore, I'd prefer it remain with my own characters. Again, sorry about that. :)[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 09:09, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Awh...what a shame. But oh well ! thank you ~ i will have fun time in this wiki ~ ahaha ~ ScatteredHope (talk) 11:26, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Link In regards to adding links, just add two of [ brackets on either side of a name, such as "Natsu Dragneel". And, to bold things, utilize three of ', and to italicize things, use two of ' as well.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:19, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah,okay then ! i'll give it a shot ! thanks a lot ~ ScatteredHope (talk) 11:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) No The answer to that question is generally no. It violates one of our rules involving Canon Friendliness: : 5.1: No direct contradictions of definitively established canon ― Self explanatory; content in Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki should follow the established canon. The community of this wiki expects you to be fully aware of the canon Fairy Tail universe to a significant degree and attempt to keep articles canon-friendly as far as possible. In the event God-Modding Characters, articles are to be marked with the GM template. If no changes are made after a two week waiting period, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template and a vote to move the article to namespace will commence. This rule will not apply to rule 5.4. Involving your character in with the pre-established canon of the Grand Magic Games arc is quite obviously a huge violation; not only this, it's an easy way to create a Mary Sue. Involving a character with canon so intimately is the quickest way to do this; your character needn't be part of Fairy Tail, especially not during such a crucial, if admittedly ridiculous, part of the series. For reference, rule 5.4 is :5.4: Alternate Universe content is a special case ― Whereas Expanded Universe expands on an established canon, Alternate Universe tend to defy the established canon and follow a "What if" approach. Users are allowed to create an Alternate Universe as long as stated and as long as it is in accordance with rule 5.2. You CAN create an alternate universe, but they have to follow in accordance to rule 5.2: :5.2: Make sure that your articles are within reason ― Since the Fairy Tail universe is essentially a supernatural universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity (Humans) or just plain common sense is required. As such, you could create an ENTIRELY new take on the Fairy Tail storyline, and if you do, it's still best you avoid association with any incarnation of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is Hiro's guild, no matter how badly you may want your character o involve themselves with them, it's best you stray from that. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:25, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, don't apologize; the fact that you made sure to check beforehand is commendable!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:07, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Indonesian editors Wow XD, I'm glad that I checked your profile. At least I find out about other Indonesian over here. Hopes we can get along well :) . By the way, I'm Acha, a fellow wikia contributors :P . Forever And Always (talk) 13:42, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for replying, should you need any help, just ask. By the way, I got some work to be put in my Hi-Ki , so I won't have much time replying. Forever And Always (talk) 13:48, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Mhm Go for it, just don't use the picture in Damon's profile, that's an edited one ;) [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 17:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Nah dude, go for Ace if you want :) [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 17:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Deletion request Done! Just ask me if you need anything else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:04, February 21, 2016 (UTC) There ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Property template Hiya Hope. Please, just call me Ash. In any case, regarding Property templates. Mind telling me what type you want? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:22, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, well. I'd suggest copying the source template of something like Template:My Cake. Then, I'd change the image link, the category link at the bottom, color, text, etc. The coding's relatively easy to get, so you should be able to manage. If not, I can further assist you. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:37, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Make sure you prefix the page "Template." [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:56, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so firstly, you copy the source template. Secondly, you create a new page with "Template:ScatteredHope" and copy the code into that page. Then, you edit the template accordingly and publish. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:53, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Auto-refresh It's not really a wiki-wide thing, everyone has the option to enable auto-refresh for the recent wiki activity page -- just make sure the box is checked when you're on the recent activity feed. It's an individual thing far as I can tell, for example, I'm able to do it on the FT wiki where I am not an admin. BTW, always sign your messages so that I can easily reply to you. 22:47:46 Sun Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:39, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Sounds cool. Shoot a message to the other admins though. While it's not a rule, we tend to collectively agree on whether to affiliate with another wiki or not. 18:50:02 Tue Sure, I don't mind. Dingdong Ronpaul is one of my favourite series, anyway. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:47, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Got no issue with it, so long as the other admins are fine and it seems like they are.—Mina Țepeș 17:52, December 23, 2016 (UTC) go ahead for both Per (This is my stage now!) 14:11, July 23, 2017 (UTC) go ahead, also you don't need to show me unless it conflicts with the rules Per (This is my stage now!) 10:27, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't own a Thread Magic page. Kasumi12346 (talk) 06:48, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello! As long as you avoid any conflicting things with other characters or any boasts of feats that haven't been done in a story, I would say yes to making a member for Koma and have them be a student at KIMA. -Lady Komainu (talk) 05:49, July 30, 2017 (UTC) So your joining just to leave? May I ask what your character is doing once they leave? -Lady Komainu (talk) 13:44, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Interesting, well I guess that will be ok then. -Lady Komainu (talk) 23:40, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Amplifier Yeah, if the Spirit is somehow connected to the theme overall....I guess it could happen. Also, I'll probably explain the magic in a better way, soon enough. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 18:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC)